peanutsfandomcom-20200223-history
Patty
Patty (not to be confused with Peppermint Patty, a different and later character from the same strip) is a female character from the Peanuts comic strip by Charles M. Schulz. Her closest friend is Violet. In the early days of the Peanuts comic strip, Patty was one of its major characters. Although she was not named until October 26, 1950, Patty appeared in the very first strip on October 2, 1950, along with Charlie Brown and Shermy. However, since she and Shermy lacked the discerning characteristics of such characters as Lucy, Linus, and Schroeder, they became less prominent as years went by. Patty's role in Peanuts As the only female in the strip's earliest days, Patty was often portrayed as a sort of "mother-hen" character who looks out for the younger characters; however, she would also set the tone for the strong female characters that would later appear in the Peanuts universe. In her second appearance, Patty is seen walking down the sidewalk reciting, "Little girls are made of sugar and spice and everything nice." She then punches Charlie Brown in the face and, without missing a beat, continues, "That's what little girls are made of!" Patty was apparently the oldest child in the early days of Peanuts, as shown by one strip which revealed that she attends school but Charlie Brown does not. Eventually, she, along with Violet, became best known for their social snobbery and combined cruelty to Charlie Brown. Patty is also known for asking "Pig-Pen" why he is constantly so dirty. She plays outfield on Charlie Brown's baseball team. Patty is fair-haired (variously blonde, redheaded, or light brown) and customarily wears a checkered dress with a matching bow in her hair. In the television specials and movies, her dress and bow are colored orange. Patty was featured in the early animated Peanuts ''television specials and had a major part in the original version of the stage musical ''You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown. However, in both the 1985 animated television special You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown ''and the 1999 Broadway revival of the play, her part was replaced by Charlie Brown's sister, Sally Brown. Patty's gradual disappearance Patty was a prominent chracter in ''Peanuts until around 1960, she began to appear less and less often. Even though Violet was her closest friend, Patty made fewer appearances than Violet did. Although Patty--or at least unnamed characters who bear a strong physical resemblance to her--would make cameo appearances throughout the run of Peanuts, she had pretty much disappeared as a featured character by 1976. Schulz claimed he drew Patty in a 1994 strip in which she asks Snoopy to chase rabbits with her, but some fans have stated that the girl in the strip does not resemble Patty. Some have postulated that Patty's doom was sealed by the appearance of the similarly-named Peppermint Patty in 1966, but others say her character was already in decline by then. Patty's appearances from 1976 until 1999: *April 11, 1976 *November 17, 1976 *July 24, 1978 *January 23, 1980 *August 21, 1983 *April 15, 1984 *May 27, 1984 *November 20, 1985 *April 17, 1995 *November 27, 1997 Trivia *Patty is one of the many Peanut ''characters to appear in the video game ''Snoopy's Street Fair, ''in which she owns a balloon cart. External links * [http://www.gocomics.com/peanuts/1950/10/02/ The first ''Peanuts comic strip from October 2, 1950, featuring Patty, Shermy and Charlie Brown.] Category:Characters introduced in 1950 Category:Girls Category:Bullies